List of Bleach video games
There are several video games based on Tite Kubo's manga and anime series Bleach. The games primarily revolve around the plot of the manga, following Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, as well as his enemies. Some games, however, veer from the main plot and develop original stories and characters, similar to the anime series. The games have been released on home and handheld consoles. The series is mostly based on side-scrolling fighters, but has included other genres such as strategy role-playing games and action role-playing games. The first game to be released from the Bleach series was Bleach: Heat the Soul, which debuted on March 24, 2005, and the latest release being Bleach: Soul Carnival 2, which was released on December 10, 2009. There are 19 games holding the "Bleach" name, not including the two crossover games, Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars, which feature characters from numerous Weekly Shōnen Jump anime and manga series. Most of the games have been released only in Japan, though Sega has localized the first Wii game, and the first three Nintendo DS games for North America, Australia and Europe. Reception toward the games has been mixed, ranging from "the best fighter", for Bleach: The Blade of Fate, to "(not) a bad first effort, but the competition is leaving this one in the dust", for Bleach: Shattered Blade. Series Bleach: Blade Battlers The series is a series of 3-D cel-shaded fighting games developed by Racjin and published by SCEI. |refs= |release=2006 – PlayStation 2 |notes=* Features 4-player versus mode * Re-released on October 18, 2007 as Bleach: Blade Battlers (PlayStation 2 the Best) in Japan }} |refs= |release=2007 – PlayStation 2 |notes=* Features 4-player cooperative and versus modes }} Bleach DS The Bleach DS series is a series of 2-D fighting games developed by Treasure Co. Ltd and published by Sega. |refs= |release=2006 – Nintendo DS |notes=* Released on the same day as Bleach: Shattered Blade * Released in Japan as * Features Wi-Fi Connection allowing for multiplayer gameplay * Re-released on May 22, 2008, as }} |refs= |release=2007 – Nintendo DS | notes=* Includes improved Wi-Fi features similar to The Blade of Fate * Included a "Kokui Hirameku Kon Pouch" for carrying a DS with pre-orders * Released as in Japan * Re-released on May 22, 2008 as }} |refs= |release=2008 – Nintendo DS |notes=* A strategy RPG game as opposed to the normal fighting games * Features multiplayer systems }} |refs= |release=2009 – Nintendo DS |notes=* A side-scrolling platformer game as opposed to the normal fighting games }} Bleach Nintendo Home Consoles The Bleach Nintendo Home Console series is a series of fighting games published by Sega, with the first two being developed by Polygon Magic and the third being developed by Treasure Co. Ltd. |refs= |release=2005 – Nintendo GameCube |notes=* Includes a 2-player battle mode }} |refs= |release=2006 – Wii |notes=* Features a 2-player battle mode }} |refs= |release=2008 – Wii |notes=* Visitors to the official website were allowed to vote for which two characters they wanted on the cover of the game; the winning pair was Ichigo and Rukia. * Features multiplayer systems. }} Bleach: Heat the Soul The series is a series of fighting games developed by Eighting and published by SCEI. |refs= |release=2005 – PlayStation Portable |notes=* Features a versus mode between players * Re-released on March 2, 2006 as "Bleach: Heat the Soul (PSP the Best)" in Japan }} |refs= |release=2005 – PlayStation Portable |notes=* Features a versus mode between players * Re-released on November 23, 2006 as "Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 (PSP the Best)" in Japan }} |refs= |release=2006 – PlayStation Portable |notes=* Features a versus mode between players * Re-released on September 20, 2007 as "Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 (PSP the Best)" in Japan }} |refs= |release=2007 – PlayStation Portable |notes=* Features a versus mode between players * Re-released on July 3, 2008 as "Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 (PSP the Best)" in Japan }} |refs= |release=2008 – PlayStation Portable |notes=* Contained a teaser clip for Bleach: Soul Carnival * Features a versus and cooperative mode between players * Re-released on July 9, 2009 as "Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 (PSP the Best)" in Japan }} |refs= |release=2009 – PlayStation Portable 2009 – PlayStation Store |notes=* Features a versus and cooperative mode between players * Available for download from the PlayStation Store * Contains a teaser clip for ''Bleach: Soul Carnival 2'' }} |release=2010 – PlayStation Portable 2010 – PlayStation Store |notes=* Features a 4-Players mode * Features giant characters * Available for download from the PlayStation Store }} Bleach: Soul Carnival The series is a series of action role-playing games developed and published by SCEI. |refs= |release=2008 – PlayStation Portable 2008 – PlayStation Store |notes=* Features super deformed character designs * A teaser clip for this game was contained on Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 * Available for download from the PlayStation Store }} |refs= |release=2009 – PlayStation Portable |notes=* A playable demo for this game was contained on Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 }} Single games |refs= |release=2005 – Game Boy Advance |notes=* Developed and published by Sega * Features versus mode via the use of a link cable }} |refs= |release=2006 – PlayStation 2 |notes=* Developed by SCEI * Re-released on October 25, 2007 as "Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou (PlayStation 2 the Best)" in Japan }} |refs= |release=2005 – PlayStation 2 |notes=* Developed and published by SCEI * Re-released on October 25, 2007 as "Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii (PlayStation 2 the Best)" in Japan }} Other games |refs= |release=2005 – Nintendo DS |notes=* Published by Nintendo, developed by Nintendo and Ganbarion (only Ganbarion according to GameSpot) * Features one stage and six playable characters from the Bleach series }} |refs= |release=2006 – Nintendo DS |notes=* Published by Nintendo, developed by Nintendo and Ganbarion (only Ganbarion according to GameSpot) * Features one stage and seventeen playable characters from the Bleach series }} References External links * [http://bleach.sega.jp/ Official Bleach video game homepage] * Official Eighting site Category:Bleach games Bleach es:Anexo:Videojuegos de Bleach